I know you love me too MadaIta Oneshot
by Demon Dairy
Summary: I MadaIta yaoi smut oneshot enjoy


"Nii-san Nii-san look look!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke as he ran through the huge mansion door and held up a paper.

"What is it Sasuke-kun???" asked Itachi as a smile came upon his face and looked up from his book.

"I got an A on my test!!!!" yelled Sasuke happily

"Well then I guess we'll have to celebrate" said Itachi with a genuine smile

"What are we going to do!?!?!?!" asked Sasuke excitedly

"What do you want to do???" asked Itachi as he put the book he was reading down.

"ummmmmm…......beach!!!!" said Sasuke happily.

"Okay go get ready and bring what you need" said Itachi.

"Okay Nii-san!!!" said Sasuke happily as he ran upstairs.

Itachi sighed as he watched his brother run up the huge flight of stairs. He was happy that his brother was happy but he remembered where they used to be. A small, one room, run down apartment where he had to constantly watch Sasuke so he wouldn't get taken. He was working at his job in the bar as an exotic dancer for women and yes sometimes men but he had to do what he could to support Sasuke. Their parents were dead and he would let hell freeze over before thinking of putting Sasuke up for adoption. One day he was approached by a well dressed man who seemed to be interested in him.

FLASHBACK

"Can I help you???" he asked.

"I'm interested in your services" said the man

"I just got off and who are you?????" said Itachi

The man chuckled at the 20 year old.

"My name is Madara and I'm not interested in that service" he said

Itachi gave him a questioning look.

"How would you like to live in a mansion with nothing but the best???" he asked.

"I'm listening" said Itachi.

"I'll let you live with me on one condition. You have to service only me anyway I feel fit" he said.

Itachi thought about it and then spoke

"I'll do it……on certain conditions as well" said Itachi.

Madara smirked "Okay let's hear them" he said

"1. My younger brother gets to come 2. Nothing will happen when he is around and 3. If I say no it means no" said Itachi.

Madara chuckled "Fine" he said.

End Flashback

That's how he got here. What surprised him the most was the fact that Madara actually respected what Itachi had said, not only that, they had actually become like a couple……..at least to Itachi it seemed that way. He couldn't speak for Madara though.

"Nii-san!!!!!! Come on!!!!!!!" yelled Sasuke.

"Coming Sasuke-kun" said Itachi as he got up from his chair in the den and headed upstairs to get ready.

He went into the room he now shared with Madara and closed the door. He felt the older man wrap his arms around his waist and nuzzled Itachi's neck, earning a gasp from the younger man.

"Hmmmmm…...Itachi" whispered Madara.

Itachi pulled out of Madara's grip making the man growl in annoyance.

Itachi sighed "I know we haven't done anything in awhile Madara but I'm taking Sasuke to the beach for doing well on his test" said Itachi.

Itachi grabbed his swim trunks, a t-shirt, and flip flops. He picked them up and went into the bathroom to change. Once he was done he grabbed the bag full of beach equipment andcame out. He felt himself get pushed up against the wall and flinched

"But don't you want to play???" asked Madara seductively as he ghosted his hand up Itachi's shirt.

Itachi gasped at the feeling of Madara's smooth fingers run across his chest and dropped the bag with all the beach stuff in it.

"Ma…..Madara…….st-stop" whimpered Itachi.

"You know you don't want me to Itachi-san" said Madara.

Madara ran a finger across the rim of Itachi's trunks making him whimper again.

Itachi felt Madara begin to slip his hand into his trunks and slapped the older man as hard as he could.

Madara looked at the man in shock.

"I already told you to never touch me that way!!!!!" yelled Itachi

With that he grabbed the bag and left the room, slamming the door behind him.

"Something wrong nii-san???" asked Sasuke as he saw Itachi coming down the stairs.

"…..no Sasuke-kun…..I'm okay" he said putting on a fake smile.

"Are you ready????" he asked happily.

Itachi immediately brightened up at his brother's attitude. He could never be upset when Sasuke was happy.

The drive to the beach was uneventful until Sasuke caught site of the water.

Once they parked Sasuke was immediately out of the car and getting his stuff.

"Slow down Sasuke-kun the ocean isn't going anywhere" said Itachi.

"It might!!!!" yelled Sasuke excitedly.

Itachi chuckled and grabbed the beach equipment.

4 Hours Later

(I'm too lazy to go through this scene so I am fast forwarding this scene)

As Itachi pulled into the long driveway and parked in the oversized garage he sighed.

"Sasuke I need you to eat dinner by yourself tonight…………I'm not in the mood" said Itachi.

Sasuke looked disappointed but nodded sadly.

Itachi sighed as he entered the house. It was quiet in the house but Itachi was too busy putting things away and going to get a shower.

One Week Later

Itachi had just finished his shower and put on his black boxers then laid on his red and black silk bed. He laid there thinking about what had happened with Madara. While he did feel bad about doing that to Madara he also knew that Madara knew he had overstepped his boundaries and ignored it. He and Madara hadn't even talked since that day.

Itachi was so wrapped up in thinking he didn't hear Madara walk in and close the door behind him.

"Itachi……" said Madara quietly.

"……..Yes Madara-san" said Itachi not opening his eyes.

Madara sat on the end of the bed.

"……I…..I'm sorry…….I overstepped my limit…….even after I made a promise to you" said Madara.

Itachi opened his eyes and sat up. He crawled over and wrapped his arms around Madara's waist.

"I'm sorry to" whispered Itachi as he nuzzled a bruise where he had smacked Madara

"………Itachi……….I………..love you" said Madara.

Itachi froze.

"………I………love you too" whispered Itachi.

Itachi was suddenly pinned to the bed and gasped as he felt Madara attack his neck and collarbone.

"Gahhh!!!! Madara!!!!" cried Itachi as Madara moved down and started nipping and sucking on his perk nipple.

Madara looked up and smirked. He started nipping and biting Itachi's chest and moved down until he reached the rim of his boxers and then came back up.

"Can I???" he whispered.

Itachi wrapped his arms around Madara and waited.

Madara moved his hand down and gently pulled at Itachi's boxers. Itachi whimpered and held onto Madara tighter.

"Are you sure???" asked Madara with a worried look on his face.

Itachi nodded and bit Madara's neck in an attempt to get him to continue. Madara hissed as his skin broke and pulled Itachi from him.

"No" said Madara in a very seme like voice.

Itachi whimpered and forced himself back up. He ran his tongue over Madara's bite mark, licking up the blood and then gently kissed it apologetically.

Itachi suddenly felt his boxers get pulled off and yelped.

"Let's make this more interesting" said Madara as he got up.

Itachi looked after him anxiously. Madara put on a robe and walked back up to the bed.

"I'll be right back" he said and then left the room.

No more than 5 minutes later he returned with a black silk blindfold and another thing of silk but it was way to long to be a blindfold.

Madara closed and locked the door, took off the robe, and then got back on top of Itachi. He reached around and tied the blindfold around Itachi's eyes and tied his wrists above his head then tied the silk to the bed post.

Itachi let out a pathetic whimper in protest but was cut off as a moan escaped his throat when he felt Madara message his member.

"You're already so hard Itachi-san" Madara taunted.

Itachi tried to respond but before he could Madara had bent down and flicked his tongue over Itachi's head making the raven haired man arch his back slightly.

"Do you want more???" asked Madara seductively.

"Y-Yes……" panted Itachi.

Madara smirked and engulfed his lover. Itachi let out a lust filled moan and arched his back wanting Madara to deep throat him.

Madara pushed Itachi's hips down making Itachi whimper.

Madara dug his nails into Itachi's thighs making Itachi yelp.

Madara pulled away and looked at his lust crazed lover.

"Be good" said Madara.

Itachi whimpered but nodded.

"P-Please……." Panted Itachi as he moved his hips

Madara chuckled making Itachi whimper again.

Madara leaned down and took Itachi into his mouth again making the raven haired man cry out in pleasure.

Itachi felt himself hitting that blissful edge.

"Ma-Madara……." Panted Itachi.

Madara took the hint and pulled away earning a cry of protest.

"You can't come yet" said Madara in a seductive voice.

"Please….." whimpered Itachi.

"I'll let you come when I feel like it" taunted Madara.

Madara reached down and slowly inserted a finger into Itachi. Itachi gasped and pulled at his restraints in vain.

Madara leaned to his ear and whispered. "I have something you might like" said Madara as he sat up and opened the bedside table.

Madara pulled out a small device attached to a string along with a remote. He inserted it into Itachi and leaned back.

"Ready??" he asked.

Itachi nodded slightly. Madara smirked and flipped the switch on the remote as high as it would go.

Itachi Immediately arched himself off the bed and gritted his teeth.

"Madara!!!........Stop……..I won't be able to hold it!!!!" cried Itachi.

"I know my little weasel" said Madara as he sat back and watched his lover squirm in vain on the bed, enjoying every little noise that escaped from Itachi's lips.

Itachi suddenly screamed and came all over himself as he arched his back. He slowly collapsed back onto the bed panting. Madara turned the device off and pulled it out. Once it was put away he crawled in between Itachi's legs.

"Surely you don't think we're done yet???" asked Madara as he positioned himself at Itachi's entrance.

Before Itachi could respond Madara had slipped into him making him grit his teeth in pain.

"Madara………It's too big………It'll break me……" panted Itachi.

Madara leaned down and wrapped one of his arms around Itachi's back and pulled him up in a sitting position. Itachi wrapped his legs around Madara's waist and his arms around Madara's neck. Madara sat him down farther causing Itachi to gasp.

Madara slowly pulled out and then thrist back in making Itachi moan.

"Already used to it???" taunted Madara again.

"Please……..move" begged Itachi.

Madara chuckled but obeyed and began to build up a rhythm. He suddenly brushed Itachi's sweet spot and got a loud moan in return. He smirked and kept aiming for that sweet spot. Itachi whimpered as he felt himself coming again. Madara noticed this and quickened his pace sending Itachi over the edge. Itachi arched his back and came over both their stomachs letting out the most erotic moan. As Itachi's walls started tightening around Madara he made one last thrust and then shot himself deep inside Itachi letting out a small moan.

Itachi fell back on the bed he is cheeks flushed, panting as a sheen of sweat covered his body. Madara pulled out of the young man and collapsed next to him in the same condition. He rolled on his side and pulled his exhausted lover next to him.

"I love you little weasel" he whispered.

When there wasn't a response he looked down and saw that Itachi had passed out from the exhaustion making Madara chuckle.

"Don't worry. I know you love me to" he said as he fell asleep as well.

**I know you love me to MadaIta** by ~Soubi-x-Ritsuka

Drag and Drop to Collect


End file.
